Power electronics devices, such as power diodes, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and the like, are utilized in high-current switching applications. For example, an inverter circuit of an electric or hybrid-electric vehicle may utilize such power electronics devices to drive an electric motor to propel a vehicle. Because of the high-current, high-switching demands of the circuit, these power electronics devices may generate significant heat and, therefore, large thermally induced stress. More particularly, thermal stress may be greater in modules wherein the power electronic device is fabricated from silicon carbide rather than silicon because the Young's modulus of silicon carbide is greater than that of silicon. Further power electronics devices fabricated from silicon carbide may be operated at higher temperatures than those fabricated from silicon. Accordingly, strain on the solder layers due to high thermally induced stress may damage the solder layers.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative power electronics modules having reduced thermal stress in solder layers adjacent to a power electronics device.